


By the campfire

by Freidynne



Series: ArkKine collection [3]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Through the desert's night, they sit by the campfire together.





	By the campfire

It was warm during those late nights and scorching days. Underneath the blazing sun, Ark had walked as an exiled traitor, who travels to find somewhere to rest his head. 

 

No matter how far he looked, he was only accompanied by the sands that rolled past him in the wind. There was no one but him.

 

Home was nowhere. Home was back there. Home was here.

 

He travelled far and long to try to find something, a glimpse of life, or even a companion to make these days meaningful.

 

He just wanted something to hold on to. Maybe a glimpse of hope would be sufficient to light the darkness he was always swallowed up by.

 

The abyss tormented his dreams. There was a shadow that constantly looms over his shoulder, burdening his heavy heart.

 

And.. then there was the demon that overtakes his body when he refuses to give into the abyss.

 

Ark needed help, he wanted help. But most importantly he didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

 

By the campfire on those late nights, Ark would stare into the dancing flames. The flames that had energetically swayed and crackled, had reminded him of his own youthful days back in the academy.

 

These flames had invoked memories that made his lonesome heart wrench painfully.

 

Everyone had rejected Ark because of his form. And through solitude Ark almost finds acceptance for who he is. He accepts their rejection wholeheartedly.

 

But, his heart still yearned for someone. Who? Just a person he could trust, someone who he could lay his head on once more. For the man was tired of walking on an empty road, where his destiny was still uncertain.

 

He just needed to find someone who would be there for him, just like the old days.

 

* * *

 

And he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Just when he had thought no one would help him during his hardest battles, a certain human happened to pop by and extend a hand to him.

 

No matter how much pain he was in, the human would be there to rub circles into his back, humming a calming tune to ease his worries.

 

No matter what Ark faced, Kinesis was always there with a radiant smile on his face.

 

And that's where Ark had found his glimmer of hope.

 

* * *

 

' _Go away! You'll get hurt! Why can't you understand that?!'_

When he glances at the figure sleeping soundly on his shoulder, Ark is reminded that no one is truly alone. Using his mantle he wraps it around the hero, and carefully places his specter arm besides the man.

 

He was careful to not break the human. Initially, Ark  didn't want him to come near at first. But no matter how hard he pushed the human away, Kinesis had always floated back to him.

 

" _I'm not made of glass, Ark."_

 

And those words were all that Ark had needed to hear.

 

Believing in the human, Ark gently places his specter arm on Kinesis' waist, pulling him closer.

 

* * *

 

Through the desert's night, they sit by the campfire together.

 


End file.
